Moh Shuvuu
Moh Shuvuu (モー・ショボー, Moh Shoboh) is a demon in the series. History Moh Shuvuu means "Evil Bird" in Buryatian, she the spirit of a young girl who died before knowing love. Moh Shuvuu takes on the form of a beautiful woman and lures men to an isolated spot. She then reverts to her true form of a bird and attacks. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kyouchou Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Raptor Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Raptor Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Temperance Arcana as '''Mou Shobo' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kyouchou Clan *Devil Survivor: Avian Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Avian Race *Devil Survivor 2: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition Moh Shuvuu appears as one of the abilities for Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Moh Shuvuu appears as the focus of one of Anthony's EX Missions, To see her again... where he has fallen in love with her. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Moh Shuvuu is first seen at the Amami Airport. They are fairly dangerous due to their ability to use Last Resort, which could easily devastate the party if they opt to self-destruct. In the 3DS remake, a variant Moh Shuvuu is available from Nemechi, after it evolves into the snake form. She costs 100 D-Souls and uses her alternate palette swap from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version is stronger and can use Loyal Electricity to rain lightning on opponents. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Moh Shuvuu is a demon that begins appearing once the party reaches the SEBEC Building. They can potentially cause a large amount of damage or wipe out the party due to their Binal Strike ability. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire = |Ice = - |Electricity = - |Force = Resist |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Mazan |Effect1 = Weak Force damage to all enemies |Cost1 = 11 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Dia |Effect2 = Restores a small amount of HP to a single ally |Cost2 = 5 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Tarukaja |Effect3 = Increases all allies' attack |Cost3 = 15 MP |Level3 = 19 |Skill4 = Resist Gun |Effect4 = Resist Gun attacks |Cost4 = Auto |Level4 = 20 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal Nemechi (3DS) Boss - 3DS Exclusive ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Although she is, of course, completely optional as a demon in the games in which he stars, a Moh Shuvuu seems to be a core component of Raidou Kuzunoha's "canon" demon team; in every single appearance Raidou has made outside of his own games where he summons demons (that is, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, The Lone Marebito & the "Chronicles" edition of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne), she is present and a heavily-used summon. **This particular Moh Shuvuu is also often shown having powers that would be difficult, at best, for a playable one to have, such as Frolic or her Dekunda-esque ability in Nocturne. She also has "impressive" stats (to say the least) when targetable in Soul Hackers. **The only other demon to appear so consistently like this is Raidou's Mokoi. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Raptor Race Category:Wind Order Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Uliger Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Avian Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons